Peripherally Existence
by Azalea 'Rocchi' Maurish
Summary: "Oh, apa kau melihat ada pria yang melompat dari atas gedung apartemen ini? Aku yakin sekali ia jatuh sekitar sini..." Ketika kau tidak terlihat, dan semua orang mengacuhkanmu, bagaimana caramu agar kau menemukan manusia yang akhirnya bisa menyadari kehadiranmu? Back to Hiatus Azalea's here mind to read and review? :D


**Peripherally Existence**

**.**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso/Square Enix**

**.**

**Summary**

"Oh, apa kau melihat ada pria yang melompat dari atas gedung apartemen ini? Aku yakin sekali ia jatuh sekitar sini..." Ketika kau tidak terlihat, dan semua orang mengacuhkanmu, bagaimana caramu agar kau menemukan manusia yang akhirnya bisa menyadari kehadiranmu? Back to Hiatus~ Azalea's here~~ mind to read and review? :D

**.**

**.**

* * *

**The Leaf of Sebastian**

**.**

_Hey, Ciel..._

_Setinggi apa filosofimu,_

_Hingga kau menutup pintu itu, dan menangis dibaliknya?_

_Meninggalkanku duduk, termenung, dan berbaring didepan rumahmu_

_Menunggu kau menyambutku kembali_

_Orang-orang akan memanggilku seseorang yang tidak bisa berhenti_

_Hey, Ciel..._

_Setinggi apa filosofimu,_

_Hingga kau merasa cukup seorang diri?_

_Berjalan, berlari, dan termenung dalam pusara kesedihanmu sendiri_

_Tidak memberi kesempatan seorangpun untuk bersamamu_

_Aku akan menunggu, menunggu_

_Hingga pintu itu meleleh dan aku bisa memasuki rumahmu_

_Kemudian aku akan menangkapmu, dan memelukmu_

_Karena aku tahu, hanya aku yang bisa menyembuhkanmu_

_Hey, Ciel..._

_Setinggi apa filosofimu,_

_Hingga kau menutup pintu itu, dan menangis dibaliknya?_

_**.**_

**.**

Aku menatap ke bawah kakiku, jauh-jauh disana.

Aku melihat manusia hilir mudik berjalan. Jika aku melihat dari atas sini, dari lantai 65 ini terlihat layaknya kerumunan semut berwarna-warni, beraturan menuju arah yang sama—waktu yang menjadi pemandu mereka. Wanita, pria, tua, muda, baik, buruk, pelajar, pekerja kantoran, pengangguran, anggota mafia... semuanya menjadi satu arah. Berputar, namun akhirnya akan kembali ke tempat asal mereka.

Aku membiarkan rambut hitamku berkibar, diterpa angin kencang dari atas gedung ini. _Coat _hitam musim dinginku tersingkap, dan membuat bulu-bulu serigala hitam pada bagian lehernya tersibakan. Aku membiarkannya, ujung _coat _yang memanjang hingga lutut ini bergelombang karena angin. Tanganku kumasukkan ke saku. Bukan karena kedinginan. Hanya kebiasaan.

Aku menengadahkan wajah. Ini masih pagi hari, namun langit London masih membosankan seperti biasa—tanpa matahari yang tidak akan bisa menghitamkan kulit pucatku. Berkabut, menutupi kebiruan tindal di atap bumi. Dalam hatiku, ini tidak akan masalah.

Aku melangkah maju, dan sekarang aku berdiri di pagar teralis pembatas. Seimbang. Jika saja ada yang melihatku sekarang—seorang pria yang berdiri di pagar pembatas gedung pencakar langit London, pastilah mengira pria itu akan bunuh diri. Aku tidak akan membunuh diriku, meski sudah tidak ada lagi pengaman dan pembatas antara tubuhku, dengan tanah yang jauh dibawah sana.

Namun ini berbeda.

Aku akan membiarkan gravitasi menangkapku, dan kemudian menghempaskanku menjadi ribuan keping. Aku akan terjun.

Kemudian, aku berbalik ke belakang, dan menjatuhkan diriku.

Dalam sedetik, semua hal terasa begitu cepat bagiku.

Aku merasa desing angin begitu kencang ditelinga—ketika aku terjatuh dari lantai 65 ini. Kututup mataku erat, dan kupeluk diriku, meringkuk bak kedinginan. Rambutku, dan bulu pada jaket _coat _ini tampak berkibaran karena gravitasi hebat serta angin yang terasa berat. Dalam hati, ini akan menjadi lama.

Lama.

Lama, penantian yang memakan waktu...

Aku menghitung. Ini sudah lantai ke berapa? Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti, sebentar lagi aku akan menghantam tanah. Dan berserakan.

Kemudian, layaknya klise film lama berdebu, semua kejadian dalam hidupku terulang. Aku mengingat hidupku, dengan begitu detail. Hidup yang selama ini berjalan, namun seperti tidak ada artinya. Seperti halnya segi empat pada ujung kertas tua. Seperti sia-sia, layaknya lubang besar pada hatiku. Semuanya. Semua hal berlubang.

Semua hal cacat. Semua hal retak. Semua hal memiliki celah.

Seperti aku...

Sebastian Michaelis, adalah namaku. Nama seseorang yang tak pernah lepas dari hitam. Warna mataku adalah kemerahan. Cokelat kemerahan. Karena itu hanya ada dua warna dalam hidupku, yakni hitamnya bajuku dan pekatnya warna mataku. Mata yang menyaksikan berbagai peristiwa manusia.

Tidak seperti mataku, bajuku selalu hitam. Layaknya hitamku, hitamnya kesalahan, hitamnya warna bajuku, hitamnya rambutku, dan hitamnya jiwaku. Dalam hal ini, aku memiliki filosofi, filosofi dimana hanya aku yang mengerti. Filosofi yang membawaku terjun, dan memakai hitamku.

Filosofi tua dan sederhana, yang mana hanya aku yang mengerti. Yang mana, filosofi hitam. Filosofi dengan ketiadaan cahaya, gelap, pekat, tanpa arah. Yang mana dengan filosofiku mengakibatkan manusia-manusia yang terjerumus, terjerembab.

Manusia-manusia yang bergerak, menggeliat dibawah ibu jariku, meminta dibebaskan.

Manusia-manusia yang begitu mudah tertipu, dan tidak mengerti filosofi dunia.

Manusia-manusia yang menolak rasa manis-pahit apel pengetahuan dan kebijaksanaan.

Lalu, aku rasakan tanah sudah semakin mendekat, dekat, dan gravitasi siap meremukkanku. Aku kemudian memejamkan mata.

Dan...

Hitam.

**.**

**End The Leaf of Sebastian**

**.**

* * *

**The Leaf of Ciel**

**.**

_Kehidupan adalah perputaran abadi_

_Layaknya legenda naga yang memakan ekornya sendiri_

_Atau halnya ular yang mengejar ekornya sendiri_

_Aku tahu itu. Aku menyadarinya_

_Manusia selalu berjalan, berpindah, namun mereka sebenarnya hanya membuat lingkaran besar_

_Yang mana akhirnya mereka akan kembali pada titik mereka awal berjalan_

_**.**_

Aku tersenyum, seraya berjalan dikerumunan pejalan kaki yang tampak santai di hari Sabtu ini. Aku senang, ini adalah akhir pekan karena aku bisa bermalas-malasan sepanjang waktu, tanpa harus bangun pagi dan berlari tak jelas ke sekolah.

Yah, seperti itulah.

Alasan mengapa aku berjalan pagi-pagi ini karena aku ingin. Aku hanya ingin berbaur bersama yang lainnya, mengusir kesepian. Aku hanya berjalan tanpa tujuan, melihat kerumunan, keramaian. Mungkin secangkir latte dan sepotong tiramisu di kafe biasa terdengar menyenangkan. Setelahnya, aku punya banyak waktu luang bersantai sendirian, tanpa ditemani.

Namaku, Ciel Phantomhive. Seorang pelajar. Rambutku kelabu lurus, dan mataku biru tua. Aku seorang yang penyendiri, namun aku suka mengamati keramaian. Rasanya, menyenangkan.

Penampilanku biasa saja, bukan yang menarik perhatian. Hanya kaus putih lengan pendek, ditutupi jaket abu-abu hoodie dipadukan dengan celana jeans hitam agak lusuh dan sepatu sneakers hitam yang agak menyedihkan. Tidak memesonakan para perempuan. Lagipula, badanku kecil dan selalu menjadi bahan olok-olokan.

Aku merogoh saku jaket hoodieku, dan mengambil ponsel. Kubuka flipnya, ada pesan masuk. Aku mengetikkan kalimat, namun ada sesuatu dilangit yang menarik perhatianku. Sesuatu yang hitam.

Aku mendongakkan wajah, dan melihat ada seseorang. Laki-laki. Memakai jaket musim dingin berwarna hitam, dengan bulu-bulu agak cerah dibagian leher dan ujung _coat_-nya dan ia memiliki masalah.

Masalahnya adalah, ia terjatuh dari lantai 65!

Aku menahan teriakan kaget melihat pemandangan horor itu. Sekejap aku melesat, mengejar arah jatuhnya pria berbaju serba hitam tersebut—menerobos diantara para pejalan kaki. Mataku tak lepas dari tubuh yang melesat membelah udara tersebut. Lurus, menuju bumi. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya tubuh manusia itu jika terhempas.

Akhirnya aku sampai didepan pagar tinggi sebuah apartemen tempat pria itu terjun. Aku masuk, dan melewati pos penjaga kemudian menerobos koridor depan yang dihiasi pagar-pagar berambat tanaman anggur. Lalu setelahnya, aku tiba di lokasi.

Namun sayangnya, aku tidak melihat apapun. Tidak melihat keramaian. Tidak mendengar pekik terkejut orang-orang yang menyaksikan tubuh manusia remuk bersimbah darah dan tengkorak pecah dengan otak berhamburan. Tidak. Semuanya tidak ada. Orang-orang hanya berjalan biasa, baik berpasangan maupun tidak. Mobil-mobil tampak lenggang memasuki lapangan parkir.

Mataku nanar melihat sekeliling. Apa aku salah mengira? Jangan-jangan bukan disini tempat pria itu terjatuh.

Kurasakan jantungku berdebar keras—dan aku baru menyadarinya sekarang setelah aku berhenti berlari kesetanan sampai sini. Tegang. Keringat dinginku mulai bermunculan, agak membasahi kaus putihku. Aku bahkan melupakan ponselku dengan setengah pesan balasan terketik. Ponsel itu kugengam erat-erat tanpa sadar, hingga agak basah.

Aku menyapu pandangan. Mungkin aku harus lapor pada petugas jika ada lelaki menyedihkan yang bunuh diri. Tragis.

Seketika itu, aku melihat ada pria yang berdiri seraya membersihkan debu pada bulu-bulu jaketnya—yang berwarna agak cerah pada bagian leher _coat _itu. _Coat _itu panjang, hingga mencapai lutut dan bulu-bulu serigala juga menghiasi ujungnya. Seluruh penampilannya hitam, seperti rambutnya.

Tunggu... ia seperti pria yang lompat tadi. Tapi tidak mungkin...

Aku menatapinya. Ia berjalan dengan santai, seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku _coat_ hitam aneh miliknya tersebut. Langkahnya kian dekat kearahku—dan aku bisa melihat warna matanya. Kemerahan, pekat. Rambutnya sehitam eboni, dan bergaya agak acak. Kulitnya hampir sama pucatnya denganku. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati, diakah yang lompat itu?

Aku tidak yakin ada manusia bisa bertahan dari ketinggian seperti ini. Tidak mungkin. Pasti hanya mirip. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan terjadi keributan karena ditemukannya sesosok mayat dengan _coat_ hitam berbulu musim dingin, dan tubuh yang benar-benar memprihatinkan hancurnya.

Tanpa sadar, aku terus memerhatikan pria itu. Dan pria itu membalas tatapanku. Matanya yang cokelat-kemerahan, pekat warnanya.

Kami berdiri dengan jarak beberapa meter jauhnya. Ia mengamatiku dengan intens, hingga aku merasa tidak enak. Namun aku terus membalas tatapannya.

Kulihat, pria itu mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari saku _coat_ berbulu itu. Ia kemudian berkata dengan nada datar namun ada sedikit keterkejutan serta ketidak percayaan dalam kalimat yang ia lontarkan.

"Kau... menyadari kehadiranku?" tanyanya.

**.**

**End of The Leaf of Ciel**

**.**

* * *

**The Leaf of Sebastian**

**.**

"Kau... menyadari kehadiranku?"

Aku bertanya padanya. Pada remaja berambut kelabu itu—yang memakai jaket hoodie berwarna abu-abu seraya menggengam ponselnya. Ia menatapiku. Ke dalam mataku. Awalnya aku mengira ia menatap ke arah lain, namun aku akhirnya sadar, ia mengamatiku sejak tadi.

Anak muda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tanda keheranan.

"Ya, tentu saja. Jelas sekali, bukan?" ujarnya. Aku hanya diam. Tiba-tiba anak muda itu berseru.

"Oh, apa kau melihat ada pria yang melompat dari atas gedung apartemen ini? Aku yakin sekali ia jatuh sekitar sini..." katanya, setengah ragu.

Hatiku mencelos. Terkejut. Namun semua emosiku tidak pernah bisa ditampakkan ke permukaan. Wajahku selalu datar, dan tanpa ekspresi—karenanya meski ia mengatakan hal itu, aku masih bisa terlihat tenang walaupun aku tidak nyaman ia bisa melihatku, menyadari kehadiranku. Ia melihatku terjatuh dari atas sana.

"Tidak. Aku tidak melihat siapapun. Jika saja ada yang terjatuh sekitar sini, pastilah orang-orang sudah ramai mengerubungi lokasi kejadian," ujarku seraya menghela nafas. "Nah, apa kau melihat ada keributan? Tidak ada, bukan?" tambahku lagi. Anak muda itu mengerinyitkan alis, raut wajahnya tampak membenarkan perkataanku barusan. Ia kemudian menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kau benar. Kurasa itu bukan apa-apa," ujarnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Kau orang baru disini? Jujur, selera berpakaianmu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan orang Inggris kebanyakan. Lagipula, sekarang sudah musim semi..." ujar anak muda itu.

Aku balas tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya, remaja ini menarik. Ia satu-satunya yang menyadari kehadiranku, diantara sekian banyak manusia. Kurasa, tidak akan ada masalah jika aku bermain-main sedikit dengannya.

"Ya, aku orang baru. Aku memakai jaket ini karena aku agak flu," ujarku, datar dan berbohong. "Sebastian Michaelis. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Ciel Phantomhive," kata anak muda itu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, dan tersenyum dengan senyuman yang menenangkan. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Michaelis."

"Sebastian saja cukup," koreksiku seraya menyambut uluran tangannya. Hangat, dengan aliran darah kehidupan di tubuh manusia itu. Berbeda dengan kulitku yang begitu dingin. Ciel tampak berjengit saat kulitku menyentuh kulitnya. Ia mendesis karena ekstrimnya suhu pada kulitku, namun ia berusaha mengabaikannya karena bersopan-santun.

"Baiklah, Sebastian... kau bisa memanggilku Ciel saja," ujarnya seraya tersenyum. "Anu, apa sebaiknya kau tidak istirahat? Maksudku, kau sedang flu dan demam, bukan?" tanyanya, simpati. Aku mengedarkan seringai tipis.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

Saat itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang membujukku, kami berjalan bersama. Ia bercerita banyak hal. Aku mendengarkannya. Entah mengapa, setiap hal yang ia ceritakan menarik perhatianku, dan aku tidak bosan mendengarnya—seperti halnya anak kecil yang dibacakan dongeng sebelum tidur oleh orang tuanya. Ia begitu menyenangkan, namun aku tidak bisa mengatakannya.

Ia mengajakku ke taman kota—kami duduk disana. Ia menawariku es krim, namun aku menolaknya. Ia banyak bercerita mengenai London karena ia berpikir aku adalah orang baru disini. Ia juga memberitahuku dimana pusat belanja yang murah dengan kualitas bagus, kemudian dimana stasiun dan akses tercepatnya—karena jalan di London itu serumit benang kusut.

Ia kemudian membawaku ke taman gedung parlemen Inggris.

Disana, kami melihat sebuah bukti dari musim semi. Tulip-tulip bermekaran, begitu banyak menghampar sejauh mata memandang. Berwarna-warni. Ada hitam pekat, merah tua, kuning, ungu, dan sebagainya. Aku selalu tahu tempat ini setiap tahun, bahkan setiap jengkal dari bumi ini aku mengetahuinya... namun perasaanku menjadi berbeda jika aku ditemani orang lain melihat pemandangan ini.

Seakan-akan, aku merasa lengkap.

Ciel memotret hamparan tulip-tulip ini dengan antusias—sementara aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Kami berjalan-jalan diantara tangkai-tangkai bunga Belanda setinggi 40-60 cm ini. Kelopak-kelopaknya yang lembut dan warna-warni bergesekan dengan ujung _coat_ hitamku. Hanya ada kami berdua, tidak ada yang lain di padang ini.

Aku tidak tertarik dengan bunga. Mereka tidak cocok untukku. Aku hanya tertarik melihat Ciel dan menemaninya saja, mendengarkan gumaman suaranya, dan nada saat ia berbicara. Gerak-gerik tubuhnya, setiap kerjapan matanya, sudut bibirnya yang terangkat, ruas-ruas tulangnya... semua hal.

Aku hanya melihatnya saja.

Ia kemudian mengatakan betapa segarnya disini, dan betapa tenang suasananya. Ciel bilang, ibunya suka sekali dengan tulip dan jika Ciel membawakan foto-foto spesies bunga Belanda ini, ibunya pasti akan senang sejak ibunya ingin sekali menanam berbagai macam tulip. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil kearahnya.

Setelah Ciel puas mengamat-amati padang sunyi ini, dan duduk-duduk menikmati angin segar, ia mengajakku makan siang. Aku menolaknya dengan halus. Ciel mengerinyitkan dahi mengatakan kalau aku harus makan jika tidak bisa sakit. Mendengar itu, aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Aku tidak memerlukan makan.

Ia mengajakku ke sebuah restoran berdekorasi hangat berhiaskan ornamen-ornamen tua. Kami memilih tempat duduk dekat jendela besar, jendela dimana kami bisa melihat orang lalu-lalang dengan leluasa. Ciel memesan makan siangnya, dan agar Ciel tidak curiga, aku ikut memesan kopi hitam saja.

Ciel kemudian menanyakan kehidupanku—dan aku mengelak. Jika aku menceritakannya, aku hanya akan berbohong lagi pada manusia ini. Alih-alih rasa tidak nyamanku, aku menghirup kopi hitam di depanku. Meski aku tidak memerlukan makan dan minum, namun aku tidak ingin membuat Ciel curiga.

Ciel lalu minta maaf padaku jika ia salah bicara—menanyakan kehidupanku. Aku pikir Ciel lucu—dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku tertawa. Tertawa kecil. Sedetik kemudian, aku terkejut dengan suara tawaku sendiri. Tidak terbiasa.

Seketika itu aku menyadari, aku terlampau jauh bersama manusia ini. Aku menyadari, aku selalu tersenyum karenanya. Bahkan aku tertawa karenanya. Aku merasa nyaman bersamanya. Aku mengamatinya tanpa jenuh-jenuhnya. Aku berbohong padanya agar aku bisa berlama-lama disisinya.

Aku sudah berjalan terlalu jauh, melanggar batasku sendiri.

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Aku sudah terlalu jauh. Aku akan menyelesaikannya.

Setelah Ciel menyelesaikan makan siangnya—yang mana kami sama-sama diam, tanpa suara saat itu—Ciel mengajakku ke taman bermain. Aku setuju bersamanya, dan menemaninya. Meski aku tahu, taman bermain pasti akan penuh. _Hell_, ini hari Sabtu. Hari libur.

Dugaanku tepat. Taman itu penuh. Meski antrian tiket tidak panjang, dan Ciel cepat mendapatkan tiketnya, kami masuk ke sana. Ramai sekali. Disisi kiri-kanan ada stand tempat gulali/arum manis, tempat lempar pisau, pertunjukan pantomim, dari kejauhan ada _ferris wheel, roller-coaster,_ dan banyak lagi. Ciel menarikku ke stand tempat lempar pisau.

Ia katanya ingin memenangkan boneka anjing. Aku hanya tersenyum mengiyakan, dan sayangnya, pisau lemparan Ciel meleset. Aku kemudian mengambil salah satu dari pisau milik Ciel, dan kulemparkan kearah target—kena. Ciel terkejut dan saat kuberikan boneka itu, wajahnya memerah. Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa geliku, dan aku tertawa lagi.

Ciel tampak berang, dan wajahnya justru semakin memerah. Aku lalu mengalihkan topik dengan mengajaknya ke tempat _roller-coaster._ Wajah Ciel langsung memucat, dan ia langsung mengatakan tidak. Aku menggodanya dengan mengatakan ia penakut. Sesuai dugaan, Ciel tersulut emosi dan kemudian ia akhirnya bersedia naik _roller-coaster_.

Saat kami mengencangkan sabuk pengaman, kulihat wajah Ciel berubah-ubah warnanya. Aku menahan tawa ketika ia komat-kamit melantunkan doa dan sibuk menenangkan diri. Dalam hati, jangan-jangan Ciel punya pengalaman buruk dengan ini?

Aku meraih tangannya, menggengamnya perlahan. Ciel terkejut, dan ia membuka matanya. Kulihat, wajahnya memerah lagi namun ia menjadi lebih tenang sekarang. Aku tersenyum kearahnya, dan Ciel langsung menunduk malu—mungkin tiba-tiba merasa kalau ujung kausnya lebih menarik daripada menatapku.

_Roller-coaster_ itu sama sekali tidak menakutiku. Ha, aku sudah mengalami lebih buruk daripada ini, yakni gedung apartemen. Kulihat wajah Ciel begitu horor dan teriak ketakutan bersamaan dengan penumpang _roller-coaster _yang lain. _Hell,_ aku heran dengan manusia—membayar mahal-mahal hanya untuk pusing dan muntah. Beberapa diantara mereka memang menyukai adrenaline.

Akhirnya, pertunjukan usai. _Roller-coaster _ini berhenti, dan aku membuka sabuk pengaman. Kulihat Ciel sudah benar-benar berantakan kondisinya—antara pusing, mual, dan ketakutan. Aku hendak tertawa namun kutahan. Kutanya apa ia bisa berjalan—dan ia mengatakan bisa meski kulihat kakinya agak gemetaran.

Setelah keluar dari area itu, aku mengajaknya duduk untuk menenangkan dirinya. Kemudian, aku mengeluarkan _dark-chocolate_ dari saku _coat_-ku dan membuka plastik alumuniumnya. Aku memberikannya pada Ciel, dan ia memakannya. Sesuai dugaanku, ia menjadi lebih tenang dan beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali seperti semula.

Dia lantas menyatakan takkan pernah ingin mendekati _roller-coaster_ lagi seumur hidupnya. Aku tertawa kecil.

Ciel lalu menarik tanganku. Jari-jemarinya yang lembut, dan jauh lebih kecil dari milikku—membungkus jemariku. Hangat. Sensasi ini membasuh kulitku yang pucat dan dingin. Tidak hanya kulitku... namun sesuatu yang lain dari diriku. Sesuatu yang tak pernah terjamah selama bertahun-tahun—pojok hitam pada jiwaku.

Ia membeli arum manis yang begitu besar hingga kepalanya terlihat tenggelam dengan arum manis itu. Kemudian dengan wajah berseri-seri, ia mencabut sedikit substansi mirip kapas merah muda tersebut, dan menyuapkannya padaku. Aku terkejut, namun akhirnya aku membuka bibirku, dan menerima suapan arum manis itu.

Rasa manisnya langsung meleleh dilidah, menyapu rongga mulutku. Hampir seperti perasaan aneh yang terasa saat ia menarik dan menyentuh tanganku.

Aku belum pernah merasakan rasa manis seumur hidupku. Ini adalah pertama kalinya. Aku harus mengakui... ini sama sekali tidak buruk. Meski aku tidak menyukai makanan manusia... namun aku merasa tertarik dengan 'rasa manis' yang diberikan Ciel.

Ciel lantas bertanya mengenai pendapatku tentang arum manis itu. Aku mengiyakan dan mengatakannya dengan kalimat positif—meski aku tidak menyukai makanan manusia. Aku hanya tertuju pada Ciel. Ciel mengatakan, ia menyukai arum manis ini dan sering membelinya pada akhir minggu. Menurutnya, arum manis ini paling enak.

Aku hanya mendengarkan suaranya saat ia mengatakan itu. Aku tidak peduli mengenai arum manis, atau bagaimana enaknya itu. Aku hanya fokus pada lantunan nadanya.

Kami kemudian pergi menonton sirkus. Aku merasa, itu pertunjukan yang sangat membosankan—namun karena Ciel merasa tertarik, aku hanya diam dan duduk tenang disisinya. Ia terpaku melihat sang praktisi menyemburkan api beberapa meter ke udara, dan dua orang yang beratraksi lompat indah. Ia juga menahan nafas saat praktisi-praktisi bergelantungan di udara.

Aku melihat beberapa ekspresi wajahnya. Aku merasa itu menarik, dan tidak bosan melihatnya. Kemudian, ada perasaan menggelitik dari hatiku, mengingatkan aku sudah terlalu jauh melanggar batas.

Aku meyakinkan diriku, ini akan menjadi terakhir. Terakhir. Aku akan menyelesaikannya segera. Aku tidak akan mengulangi hal yang sama lagi, dalam sejarah panjang dan kelam usiaku.

Ketika itu, aku menyadari satu hal... aku merasa tidak bisa meninggalkan manusia ini. Hanya dalam satu hari saja, ia sudah berhasil menggoyahkanku. Aku merasa seperti orang paling bodoh seantero jagad raya ini.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tetap disini dan menjadi manusia, menjadi terlahir kembali. Menjadi orang yang baru... ataukah meninggalkannya, melupakannya, dan melanjutkan apa yang sudah kulakukan selama ini?

Aku tidak yakin... aku mulai ragu. Biar bagaimanapun, aku harus meninggalkan manusia ini. Meninggalkan Ciel.

Musik-musik yang membahana itu, seperti terasa tuli bagiku saat aku menatap Ciel; namun aku kembali berpaling. Ada perasaan aneh yang menggelitiku, perasaan tidak menyenangkan—sama tidak menyenangkan dengan ada kerikil pada sepatumu. Menganggu. 'Kerikil' itu adalah perasaanku untuk tetap tinggal. Namun itu hanya 'kerikil'. Aku harus membuangnya.

Beberapa jam, terasa begitu lama bagiku. Pertunjukan sirkus konyol membosankan itu selesai. Ciel tampak benar-benar terhibur tadi—dan ia mengatakan padaku jika pertunjukan sirkus itu adalah pertunjukan yang sudah berdiri sejak lama, ratusan tahun lalu. Aku mengiyakan dan membenarkan—karena aku tahu banyak mengenai itu. Mengenai pengetahuan manusia.

Kulihat, langit sore sudah mulai mengancam di Barat. Membuat langit yang tadi tindal biru, menjadi jingga keemasan. Awan-awan tampak berselaput tipis. Malam akan segera tiba.

Aku kemudian—tanpa ragu, tanpa berfikir panjang—meraih tangannya, dan mengajaknya menaiki wahana _ferris wheel_ atau kincir ria. Aku tahu, sebentar lagi akan ada kembang api. Ciel setuju, meski aku melihat ia berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan raut wajah kemerahannya. Aku hanya tersenyum padanya—dengan senyuman yang sama, namun berbeda.

Kami memasuki ruangan itu, dan pintunya dikunci. Kami duduk berseberangan, dan diam. Wahana ini mulai bergerak, naik. Perlahan, melambat... dan kemudian menjadi lebih tinggi. Lampu-lampu hias mencolok pada _ferris wheel_ ini mulai dinyalakan, hingga dari kejauhan wahana ini tampak indah gemerlapan.

Aku dan Ciel diam, membisu. Kami tidak berbicara apapun. Hingga bertepatan saat wahana kincir ini mencapai puncak ketinggian, terdengar suara ledakan. Ciel sontak menatap kearah jendela, dan melihat kembang api berwarna-warni, pada langit hitam malam.

Ia melihatnya dengan antusias. Kembang api itu tampak meluncur cepat diudara, dan terdengar bunyi meletup—setelahnya bunga-bunga api berwarna-warni meledak diudara, menghasilkan campuran warna yang indah. Langit sesaat menjadi tampak lebih terang lalu kemudian gelap. Setelahnya, kembang-kembang api lain susul-menyusul, menciptakan panorama indah dan terang dilangit.

Kulihat Ciel tampak senang. Mata biru tuanya menatapi kelopak-kelopak bunga api yang terang sesaat dan kemudian hilang pada detik kedua. Aku hanya tersenyum, dan kini senyumanku terasa begitu biasa. Seakan-akan aku selalu tersenyum dan bahagia sebelumnya.

Ini terasa... aneh.

"Hei... Sebastian..." panggilnya, tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari jendela. Ia membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menatap Ciel yang duduk diseberangku—dan akhirnya Ciel mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela, lalu balas menatapku.

Kemudian, ia memberikanku senyumannya yang paling tulus dan lembut. Senyuman yang belum pernah seorangpun berikan padaku.

"Ayo kita melihat kembang api lagi, minggu depan!" ajaknya.

Meski ia terdengar kekanak-kanakkan, aku bisa menangkap perasaan manis yang tidak dapat meleleh di lidahku. Perasaan manis yang berbeda saat aku mencicipi arum manis pemberiannya. Perasaan manis yang berbeda, yang tidak menghancurkan dan terkesan bohong. Perasaan manis yang membuatku merasa begitu berbeda dengannya.

Yang menjadi jarak paling lebar diantara eksistensi kami.

"Ya. Ayo kita lihat kembang api minggu depan..." kataku, lembut.

Dan malam itu... menjadi malam paling manis dalam hitamku.

**.**

**.**

_Hey Ciel..._

_Bisakah kau menemukan perbedaan antara aku dan tipuan?_

_Dan bisakah kau menemukan persamaan antara aku dan pahitnya ditelan hitam?_

_Apakah aku bisa menjadi bagian dari hidupmu?_

_Karena aku hitam, dan kau langitnya_

_Maka pemisahnya adalah prisma cahaya, cahaya yang memecah kaca_

_Hey Ciel..._

_Dalam mimpi tanpa akhir, aku meninggalkanmu_

_Dalam khayalan tanpa bingkai, kau melupakanku_

_Karena memang inilah seharusnya terjadi, seharusnya terjadi_

_Saat tali rantaimu putus, dan manik-manik berhamburan_

_Aku akan memungutnya, namun kau pergi_

_Kau tahu, inilah yang seharusnya terjadi, seharusnya terjadi_

_Hey Ciel..._

_Apakah aku bisa menjadi bagian dari hatimu?_

_Apakah kau bisa menjadi bagian dari bayanganku?_

_Apakah kau bisa melebur langit dengan hitamku?_

_Apakah kau bisa hidup denganku, membukakan pintu rumahmu?_

_Hey, Ciel..._

_._

* * *

**.**

**10 tahun kemudian**

**.**

Aku berdiri, pada puncak gedung pencakar langit London—menatap ke bawah kakiku, jauh-jauh disana. Dengan intens.

Aku melihat manusia hilir mudik berjalan. Jika aku melihat dari atas sini, dari sini terlihat layaknya kerumunan semut berwarna-warni, beraturan menuju arah yang sama—waktu yang menjadi pemandu mereka. Wanita, pria, tua, muda, baik, buruk, pelajar, pekerja kantoran, pengangguran, anggota mafia... semuanya menjadi satu arah. Berputar, namun akhirnya akan kembali ke tempat asal mereka.

Aku membiarkan rambut hitamku berkibar, diterpa angin kencang dari atas gedung ini. _Coat _hitam musim dinginku tersingkap, dan membuat bulu-bulu serigala hitam pada bagian lehernya tersibakan. Aku membiarkannya, ujung _coat _yang memanjang hingga lutut ini bergelombang karena angin. Tanganku kumasukkan ke saku. Bukan karena kedinginan. Hanya kebiasaan.

Aku kemudian menangkap seorang manusia yang kukenal hari kemarin, minggu kemari, bulan kemarin, tahun kemarin, dan dekade kemarin. Ciel Phantomhive. Ia sudah sangat berbeda sekarang—dari sejak kami pertama dan terakhir bertemu, saat ia masih remaja. Sekarang, ia sudah menikah dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang. Ia bekerja dengan posisi menarik di sebuah perusahaan.

Aku selalu menatapinya setiap hari dari atas sini. Rutinitasku. Pertemuan kami satu dasawarsa yang lalu, adalah pertemuan kami yang pertama dan terakhir. Ia sudah melupakanku, sudah tidak memedulikanku—tololnya, aku tetap berada ditempat yang sama, tetap mengingat dan mengawasinya sementara Ciel sudah tidak lagi mengenaliku.

Aku membuatnya melupakanku.

Aku tersenyum tipis dan berdiri di pagar pembatas. Pembatas antara diriku dengan ketinggian luar biasa dan tanah yang jauh ratusan kaki dibawah sana. Dengan seimbang, aku berjalan beberapa langkah, tanpa terpengaruh kencangnya angin menerpa tubuhku, pada ketinggian seperti ini.

Namaku, Sebastian Michaelis. Nama seseorang yang tak pernah lepas dari hitam. Layaknya warna hitamku, seperti hitamnya kesalahan, hitamnya warna bajuku, hitamnya rambutku, dan hitamnya jiwaku.

Dalam hal ini, aku memiliki filosofi, filosofi dimana hanya aku yang mengerti. Filosofi yang membawaku terjun, dan memakai hitamku. Filosofi tua dan sederhana, yang mana hanya aku yang mengerti. Yang mana, filosofi hitam. Filosofi dengan ketiadaan cahaya, gelap, pekat, tanpa arah.

Aku menengadahkan wajah. Dan tersenyum tipis. Lalu dengan satu gerakan memutar, aku membiarkan diriku terjatuh. Terjatuh dengan desingan udara yang memekakan dan menulikan telingaku.

Untuk kali ini... aku akan membiarkan gravitasi menangkapku.

Menghempaskanku, menjadi ribuan keping. Aku berbisik, pada Tuhan, pada langit, pada biru, pada udara—pada siapapun yang bisa mendengarku.

"_Hey, Ciel... apakah masih ada kesempatan kedua untuk bertemu dan meminta maaf padamu...?"_

Kemudian, aku memejamkan mataku. Erat-erat, dan menemui warna hitam yang sama.

Hitamku.

**.**

**.**

**End**

* * *

**.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca Peripherally Existence! :D**

**Peripherally Existence artinya adalah Keberadaan Yang Tidak Diacuhkan/tidak penting. Mungkin itu sebabnya saya membuat Ciel melupakan Sebastian...**

Waaaahhhh~~~ saya kembali ke FKI setelah lama banget hiatus, sejak bulan Januari kali ya? Entahlah, saya gak inget... :(

Saya tidak tahu mengenai kondisi FKI belakangan saya hiatus. Dan sepertinya PARA SESEPUH FKI pada ilang entah kemana nih... -_- ahahaha, padahal dulu 'so much fun' banget. Soalnya, udah bukan rahasia lagi kalau banyak author FKI yang suka gentayangan sambil 'gerayangan' satu sama lain. Uehehehehe -PLAK!- #mesum#

I know, I'm an asshole. Saya gak apdet cerita-cerita saya, kayak **The Sixth Sense**, dan yang lainnya. Sampai tidak kehitung... :''( maaf ne... saya punya beberapa halangan. Yah, saya berusaha sekali untuk terus mengetik cerita, tapi selalu saja halangannya datang. Chapter baru **The Sixth Sense **juga sebenarnya sudah saya ketik, tapi lagi-lagi... haah... :''( sedih.

**Sebastian: **"Oya, tidak masalah Anda tidak mengetik, saya tidak perlu menjadi 'manusia freak' di FF Anda..." -smirked-

**Azalea: **"Sebas-kun is sooooo meeaaaaannnn~~~ !" -whined-

**Ciel: **"Dan aku tidak perlu LAGI menjadi korban pedofilia di fic Azalea..." -sighed-

**Azalea: **"Ara, justru itu poinnya, Ciel-chan~! Membuatmu jadi korban pedofilia, ne~?" -wink2-

**Ciel: **"...brengsek." -ambilkapurbarus- #jejelinkeAuthor#

**Sebastian: **"Untuk pertama kalinya, saya setuju dengan Anda, Azalea-san..." -pervertedsmirk-

**Shizuo: **"Karena itu aku merasa senang si 'freak' FKI ini tidak menularkan wabahnya ke Durarara! Fandom." #nimpalinSebastian#

**Azalea: **"Shizuo-chan! OMG, sedang apa disini?" #ngeludahinkapurbarusCiel# #dikirasayakecoaapa?#

**Izaya: **"Shizu-chan dan aku sedang jalan-jalan, Lea-chan~" -smirked- #tiba2hadir#

**Azalea:** "Oooh! Izaya-chan dateng juga! Emang kemana-mana sepaket ye lo bedua. Shizuo-Izaya." -smirked-

**Ciel: **"Bagus. Pasangan homo Ikebukuro datang..." -ngeluh-

**Shizuo: **#BLUSH# "APA? ULANGI SEKALI LAGI AKAN KU-hmp!" -dibekepIzayapakeciuman?- #maksudnyabiargakberisik# #alasankonyol#

**Sebastian**: "Tuan Muda, jangan berkata begitu. Biar bagaimanapun, kita punya saudara (?) yakni DRRR! Fandom. Ilustrator DRRR! adalah anak buah Yana Toboso-san..." #iri-liatadeganShizayaciuman# (Sebas juga pengen gitu ama Ciel -_-)

**Azalea: **"Yep, 100 buat Sebas-kun~ dan Ciel-chan jangan bilang 'pasangan homo Ikebukuro' lagi, ne~ meskipun mereka emang pasangan homo aihihihihihi~ Ciel-chan, kau sendiri homo-an dengan Sebas-kun, ne? Ahahaha~ "

**Ciel & Shizuo: **#kompaknendangAuthorkeluar# -Authormendaratdikandangkuda-

**Izaya: **[Ara... kalau tidak ada Lea-chan, bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan informasi (atau gosip?) mengenai hubungan Sebastian-kun dan Ciel-chan...? Bagaimana aku curhat mengenai hubungan aku dan Shizu-chan...? Bagaimana dengan nyari kutu bareng Lea-chan? Siapa yang nemenin aku beli alat tes kehamilan?] -mengumam- (maklum, Author dan Izaya sering klop masalah begini.)

**Sebastian: "Baiklah, review dan feedbacknya untuk hasil yang lebih baik."** -smiled-

**Izaya: "Review, manusia-manusiaku tercinta~ ! Support the author for the best of hers~"** -wink2-

**Shizuo: **"Terserahlah, aku mau cepat-cepat keluar dari postscript tidak berguna ini..." -grumbled-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warmest Regards**

**Your Author,**

**Azalea Maurish**


End file.
